


life in an elevator

by caixukuns



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Elevator AU, M/M, i love zhengting sorry bb, kinda pining!zyi, zikun's been dead and this has been in my drafts for like 93934 years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caixukuns/pseuds/caixukuns
Summary: "Oh, my god. I called you a dick.” He whispers out in alarm. “I said you have anice heart. I said so many bad things."





	life in an elevator

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this ages ago when i saw a trope on tumblr. i wasn't planning on posting it but we're in a drought. 
> 
> not beta'd so there might be mistakes ajhsfjs.
> 
> enjoy!

Ziyi is beyond exhausted.

He cannot wait to get home and pass out for—he looks down at his watch—at least 6 hours before he gets up to start his day again.

He impatiently clicks the button for the garage knowing that it won’t help the elevator move any faster. Ziyi watches the number go from the 40th floor down to the 24th floor on which it stops. The elevator dings, the doors opening, and someone runs inside, almost knocking himself into Ziyi. He cautiously takes a step back.

“Sorry man!” The blond haired man apologizes. “I thought I was the only one left in the building save for our friendly security guard. I’m usually the only one still here at 9pm.”

It is 9pm isn’t it? Ziyi has been in this building for over 14 hours and he just wants to be in his bed for the rest of the week. He groans internally.

The elevator doors close.

They stand in silence for a few moments as Ziyi takes in the man. He’s almost as tall is Ziyi but he’s wearing a purple tracksuit with worn out black converse and he’s just a bit mortified. This is a company where they not only design apparel but their magazine is the number one fashion magazine in all of Asia…and this is how his employees dress?

Ziyi’s going to have to talk with the head of whatever department he’s in to get this man to dress properly. He hopes to god that this is the only employee like this and that everyone else dresses like a professional.

“What department are you from?” Ziyi suddenly blurts out because the man’s ID is nowhere in sight.

“I work for the creative director.” The man replies, shooting him a small smile.

“You work for the creative director for a fashion company and you dress like this?” The blond blinks at him then looks down at his outfit before laughing.

Ziyi’s body is unexpectedly filled with warmth. He frowns at himself, wondering where the hell that came from. He clears his throat.

“I wish I could dress like this. Working from 7:30 to 9 would really help if I was in something more comfortable.” The man says. “I have a suit in my car that I changed out of when I thought everyone had left. But what can you do? The CEO’s a dick and requires everyone to dress like they’re going to have tea with China’s fucking emperor. Speaking of, your suit looks super expensive.” He whistles. “Your salary is definitely sweet. I’m Cai Xukun. What’s your name and what department are you in?”

Ziyi looks at him and all he can hear is _the CEO is a dick_.

He’s not that bad, right?

“I’m part of legal and my name is Zi…Yang. Ziyang.” He lies.

Xukun nods. “So you guys only work when there’s legal shit going on or does Wang work you like the world’s ending?”

Xukun says Wang so bitterly that Ziyi feels himself recoiling.

“He’s not that bad.” He defends himself, shrugging helplessly.

“Guess you don’t have to deal with him as often. I haven’t had to deal with him face to face but my boss does and Zhengting complains more than any of us. I’ve also heard that no one actually knows what he looks like? His PA does all his work while he sits in his shiny, big office and just barks orders at all his employees.

“Heard he’s pretty cold too, like, has an ice heart type of thing. He doesn’t care about his employees at all. I’d quit because this job is terrible for my health, mentally and physically, but the pay isn’t shitty so I guess I have to endure it until something better comes along.”

He doesn’t have an _ice heart_. He’s completely the opposite.

“I thought people wanted to work here.” Ziyi says weakly.

“They do until they actually have to work here. Everyone’s kinda miserable. We don’t even get vacations and I’m forced to work on the weekend. Just because Wang is a crazy workaholic doesn’t mean he has to force it on us but he does. On top of that I have to work from 7 to 9. Is that even ethical? I’ve worked here for a year and I can actually count how many hours of sleep I’ve gotten since I started. Can I sue him?”

Xukun’s looking at him expectantly.

“You want to _sue_ him?” Ziyi asks incredulously.

“If I have a chance of winning, yes. What are my legal options?”

Ziyi just stares at him as the elevator comes to a stop on the first floor and the doors open.

“Oh, I guess we can talk about it later!” Xukun says, walking out. “See you.”

The blond starts running towards the company doors, leaving Ziyi standing there, staring after him, dumfounded as fuck. 

* * *

Ziyi spends his morning run thinking about Xukun and everything he had said in the elevator. He’s only worked as the CEO for two months and everyone already hates him. He took the company over from his brother, who had wanted to spend more time with his kids, and he partially regrets it now.

These people don’t even know him and he hasn’t implemented anything new so why do they hate him? Ziyi’s not the type to care whether or not people like him but this is his company, these people are his employees, and he needs happy employees so the company runs smoothly.

If everyone feels the same way as Xukun, he needs to change that asap.

 

Ziyi gets to the office at 6 and the only person there is Jeffrey, his PA.

“What did I tell you, Jeff?” He asks as Jeffrey hands him his morning coffee.

“To not be here before you but if I wasn’t, what kinda personal assistant would that make me?”

“Speaking of which I need a fake ID for Zhou Ziyang in legal.” Ziyi sais as he walks into his office.

“ _What_? Why?”

“Personal reasons. Also, get me Cai Xukun’s file.” He closes his office door and sips his coffee.

Jeffrey stares at him until Ziyi makes a hand motion, telling him to get started on the ID, and closes the blinds in his office.

“I’m quitting!” Jeffrey yells and Ziyi laughs.

Ziyi goes through his morning routine and by the afternoon Jeffrey gets him the ID and the file. He opens the file and is surprised, to say the least.

Xukun is brilliant. He was the top student in college and university and he created his own magazine, which he sold to a multimillion company. He even designed his own clothing in college. Despite his own fashion sense, Xukun sure is creative when it comes to the industry. He turns his computer on and searches up the magazine. Ziyi’s kind of amazed that it’s still doing very well. He wonders why Xukun didn’t start his own company or keep his fashion magazine. If he had kept it, who knows, he could have had the number one fashion magazine instead of Ziyi’s.

The creative director isn’t using Xukun’s talents either. If he was, his company could be reaching heights his father and brother could only dream of. It’s usually the COO and the directors who hand out projects and assignments for certain employees but Ziyi tells Jeffrey to send everything regarding the magazine his way.

 

Ziyi doesn’t run into Xukun for the rest of the week.

It makes sense. Ziyi has had to stay longer than usual, going home at 10pm, sometimes even 11pm, but there’s no reason for him to be disappointed in not seeing the blond. No matter what logical excuses his brain comes up with for not feeling disappointed, he still goes home just a bit crestfallen.

Every project that hits his desk for the next couple of weeks that have to do with the magazine or graphic design, he assigns them to Xukun.

* * *

It’s Friday night and Ziyi’s answering emails on his phone when the elevator comes to a stop. He starts walking out, only to be gently pushed back in. His eyebrows crease and he looks up. Xukun is already looking back at him, his eyes half open. Ziyi feels his heart skip a beat. Xukun looks exhausted but he still manages to look gorgeous. This time he isn’t in a tracksuit. He’s in a suit with the under shirt halfway open and his tie scrunched up inside his trouser’s pocket.

“I don’t think you need the 24th floor.” Xukun rasps out.

Ziyi blinks and steps back, Xukun following. Once the doors close, Xukun leans against the wall, and smiles at Ziyi.

“You are a beautiful sight for someone who hasn’t seen anyone but his fucking boss the past 3 weeks.”

“Are you okay?”

Xukun shakes his head. “I’m sleep deprived. I slept a total of 20 hours in 3 weeks and most of my naps were in my office. You know everything I said about the CEO was true? He’s worked me to the bone. Usually Zhengting distributes the assignments we get from above but this time, for some fucking reason, I’m the one that got all of them assigned. _To me_. Without a deadline so I had to finish everything as fast as I could.

“Not only is Zhengting pissed because he didn’t get to work on the new design but everyone in the creative department is pissed at me. I’m literally getting bullied. Did I go back go high school? Who gets fucking bullied at my age? I don’t even know what I did to Wang. Why does he hate me? I just want to sleep.”

Ziyi mentally curses himself. He thought Xukun could produce amazing results that would wow everyone (which he did. He delivered like Ziyi had expected) but he didn’t think about spacing the projects out or giving him a deadline. He had completely forgot to let him know he had a few months to work on it. Now he feels like an absolute dick and he’s made Xukun hate him even more.

“I’m sorry.” He whispers.

Xukun squints at him. “What?”

“Nothing. Would you like a ride home?” Ziyi asks him as the elevator comes to a stop.

The blond smiles lazily at him. “No, thank you. Linong’s picking me up. If the rest of my life is like this, I hope I get to see you more often.”

Xukun waves at him and exists the elevator. Ziyi watches him go, somehow feeling worse than that morning.

* * *

“Jeffrey, what’s our weekend policy?” Ziyi asks when he walks in on Monday morning. “I also heard that one employee is working from 7 to 9. That’s _14 hours_ , Jeffrey.”

His PA’s eyes widen. “Uh…I’m not sure why they work 14 hours but they sh—shouldn’t. The average is 9-10 hours.”

“Mhm, what about the weekend?”

“All employees have the weekends off, boss.” Jeffrey eyes him. “What’s happening? You don’t even talk to anyone. Who is this employee? Is it the one I got the file for?”

Ziyi walks into his office and slumps down in his chair. Jeffrey follows and closes the door behind him.

“The fuck is going on with you?” Jeffrey asks, sitting down as well.

“I want to know why Xukun is working insane hours if he doesn’t have to.”

“Might have to do with the fact that you piled on a whole bunch of shit on him.”

Ziyi mentally curses himself again for that. “No, even before that, he said he worked from 7 to 9. Why?”

“Why don’t you ask him? It’s probably the head of his department who makes him work insane hours. It’s not like you even speak to the heads to put them in line. They’re all basically assholes.”

“Fire the head of the creative department and creative director.” Ziyi says.

Jeffrey’s eyebrows shoot up. “What? I can’t fire Zhengting. He’s the best we have.”

“No, actually Xukun is the best we have. Did you see his new designs for the online magazine? I want him to be creative director.”

“You want to promote him? Don’t play favouritism, Ziyi.”

“I’m not playing anything. Promote him and demote Zhengting. And talk to Xukun about the hours. Do they get paid vacations?”

Jeffrey nods. “Yes, two weeks paid vacation. What did you do these past two months?”

Ziyi rolls his eyes. “I’m still getting the hang of everything. Just find a new boss for the creative department. I want the one working my employees like monkeys gone.”

“Will do.” Jeffrey stands up. “But to promote Xukun he needs to go through the monthly performance review that’s coming up next week. Can you hold out until then?”

“Performance reviews are so useless. Get rid of that too.”

Jeffrey sighs and sits back down. “Let’s just go through all the changes you want.”

 

Ziyi’s in the elevator and it’s only 6pm. He’s pleasantly surprised when the elevator stops on the 24th floor and Xukun strides in.

He’s dressed casually this time. He’s in a tank top and ripped jeans.

“Ziyang, a sight for sore eyes, as always.” Xukun grins.

“You’re off early today.” Ziyi comments.

“Yeah, Wang’s PA came to talk to me. Apparently it was my boss who was making me work those hours and not the CEO. He was making all of us work insane hours but I was the only dumb one who actually stayed behind while everyone else left at 5. I should have listened to Yanjun.

“Anyways, he got demoted. Whoever becomes his boss, I hope they don’t let him sleep.”

“So, Wang isn’t the bad guy.” Ziyi says.

“No, I guess not. I’m just happy I get to sleep in. Man, I haven’t slept in since college. Since college! I’m sleeping for the whole weekend.”’

Ziyi smiles, the excitement in Xukun’s voice and eyes pleasing him. “I’m glad, you deserve it.”

Xukun looks at him, flashing him a smile of his own. “Thanks. I hope you get to sleep for the whole weekend as well.”

“I won’t be able to, sadly, but you can sleep enough for the both of us.”

“I’ll be thinking of you then,” he says as the elevator comes to a stop.

Xukun winks at him and rushes out of the building. Ziyi watches him leave and like always, his heart is beating rapidly in his chest until he gets home.

* * *

Their elevator meetings become more frequent after that. Even if Ziyi has to stay late at the office, he makes sure to go chat with Xukun until the first floor, then he goes right back to the office.

He only spends a few minutes of his evening with Xukun in the elevator but it’s the only part of his day that he looks forward to. Those few minutes alone with him are more than he could ask for and it’s, honest to god, the best part of his entire day. They never have enough time to fully finish their conversations so they always pick up where they left off.

Tonight, they’re concluding their conversation on Xukun’s puppy.

“Momo, that was his name, got lost one day.” Xukun says. “I got home from school and he was nowhere to be seen.”

“He had enough of your terrible fashion sense.”

The blond stares at him with his mouth agape before snorting. “You’re such a dick. I can’t believe we’re friends.”

Friends.

Ziyi wants to be more than friends. Wants to so badly kiss Xukun’s beautiful plump lips and hold him and just _be_ with him.

Xukun sighs softly. “I still dream about him sometimes. I miss him.”

“I can get you another dog.” Ziyi blurts out before his brain can even process what Xukun said.

Xukun looks at him. “I know you make more money than me but sadly, I do not have the time. If you get me one, this one will run away from being neglected.”

Ziyi grins, “nah, this one will run away because of your clothes too.”

The blond laughs and it’s such a gorgeous laugh. It fills Ziyi up with warmth and he wants to be able to make Xukun laugh always.

“Leave my damn wardrobe alone.” Xukun pouts and Ziyi has an overwhelming urge to kiss that pout right off.

The elevator comes to a stop and Xukun gets off.

“See you tomorrow!” He says as he starts walking to the front doors.

Ziyi waves at him, watching him with his heart beating wildly, until the doors close and Xukun is no longer in sight.

He looks at his reflection in the elevator doors and groans loudly.

He’s so fucked.

He’s falling so hard and so fast. Xukun is unlike anyone he has ever met. He’s kind and humble and funny and charismatic and so, so fucking _cute_. Ziyi never thought he’d find another grown man so fucking cute and adorable but he does. Xukun is adorable when he pouts and frowns.

It’s the most endearing thing to watch.

He groans again.

God, Ziyi is _so_ fucked.

* * *

Ziyi’s in his office when Jeffrey comes humming in.

“You tell Xukun you _loooooooove_ him yet?” His PA sings.

“Keep your voice down.” Ziyi hisses as he closes his laptop.

Jeffrey laughs and sits down. He looks at Ziyi expectantly.

“No,” Ziyi rolls his eyes. “I haven’t told him. I haven’t even asked him out.”

After every elevator rendez-vous, Ziyi wants to ask Xukun out but he chickens out. Every single time. He chickens out. A major part of him is worried about what Xukun’s reaction will be when he finds out Ziyi lied to him about his identity and another part of him is worried about getting straight out rejected. He knows Xukun’s reaction won’t be a good one when he finds out Ziyi is actually the CEO of the company which is why he’s so hesitant on asking the blond out. He’s also never had to ask anyone out and he’s never been the one to get rejected. Men and Women flock to him and he’s usually the one turning them down, not the other way around.

In other words, this is the first time Ziyi’s been in this situation and to be completely honest, he’s kind of afraid and doesn’t know what to do.

“Then what are you waiting for?” Jeffrey asks him. “Shit, you’re afraid of how he’s going to react when he finds out you lied to him about your name and job?”

Ziyi glares at his grinning PA. “Jeffrey, please look for a new PA and when you find one, send in your resignation letter.”

“Don’t be so sensitive. Just tell him the truth before he finds out from someone else.”

The CEO narrows his eyes. “Who else would tell him?”

Jeffrey shrugs and stands up. “ _Someone_ else.”

He leaves Ziyi’s office before Ziyi can get another word in.

“I’ll tell him and ask him out next time I see him.” Ziyi tells himself.

* * *

The next time comes sooner than Ziyi was expecting.

“Ziyang!” Xukun smiles when the elevator doors open and they’re looking at each other. “Guess what!”

“What?”

Xukun steps inside.

“I got promoted to creative director! I’m going to be Zhengting’s boss! I’m going to make his life fucking hell.”

He’s smiling so wide and it’s beautiful and infectious that Ziyi finds himself mirroring the smile.

“That’s great. Will you enjoy working here now?”

Xukun tilts his head to the side as he looks at Ziyi. “You know, since I met you, my life here has gotten better. It’s weird, you’re like my lucky charm.”

 _I’m actually just the boss_ , Ziyi thinks, _who has a big fat fucking crush on you_.

The elevator comes to an abrupt stop and Xukun looses his footing, crashing into Ziyi’s chest. ZIyi immediately reaches out and steadies him. Ziyi looks down at him to find the blond already staring back at him. Their eyes lock and Ziyi feels himself inching his head closer to the other’s.

Xukun quickly pushes himself off Ziyi and nervously runs a hand through his hair.

“Sorry.” He mutters.

Ziyi clears his throat. “No worries.”

Suddenly the doors open and Jeffrey is standing in front of them with a file in his hand. His smile makes Ziyi uneasy. He subtly shakes his head at his PA but the other man frowns and shakes his head harder.

“Mr. Wang, I didn’t know you were leaving early. We still have to go over the Yu Yan file.” Jeffrey holds out the file but Ziyi is looking at Xukun who has backed away from him. “But if you are leaving early, here is the file. See you tomorrow, boss.”

He thrusts the file at ZIyi, who is forced to take it, and leaves.

The doors close once again and it’s silent, so silent, Xukun’s breaths can be heard. The blond is staring at him with wide, unbelieving eyes.

Jeffrey is a dead man.

A few long seconds pass by and Xukun is still staring at him in shock.

“Xukun, please say something.”

The blond finally blinks out of his daze.

“You’re Mr. Wang? Wang Ziyi? The CEO of this company? My fucking _boss_?” Xukun rushes out.

Ziyi nods.

“Why did you lie?”

“Well, you really weren’t a fan of me when we first met.”

Xukun looks at him in horror, his jaw dropping.

“Oh, my god. I called you a dick.” He whispers out in alarm. “I said you have an _ice heart_. I said so many bad things.”

“It’s all ri—” But he’s cut off because Xukun is rambling.

“I complained about you and this company every chance I got. I said I wanted to sue you. Nothing was even your fault. Oh, my fuck. I feel so, so bad. I didn’t mean anything I said…Well I meant it at the time but I don’t anymore. Is that why you piled all that work on me? Was it payback? Were you getting revenge?”

Ziyi blinks at him. “What? No. I gave you all that work because you’re incredible at what you do and Zhengting wasn’t using your talent the way he should have been. Also, sorry for piling all of that on you. I forgot to give you the deadlines.”

“Why didn’t you tell me who you were after I said Wang wasn’t so bad?”

He shrugs. “I didn’t know how you would react and I wanted to make sure you liked me before you started hating me again.”

“What made you so sure I would like you?” Xukun asks.

Ziyi feels his heart drop just a tad but he smiles. “You did say I’m a sight for sore eyes.”

“You really are.” Xukun mutters but it’s loud enough that Ziyi hears.

The CEO’s heart does a somersault and his smile grows.

“You’re not so bad yourself.” Ziyi says.

Xukun snorts. “You’re finally flirting back? I guess it’s not one-sided then.” 

"It was never one-sided.” Ziyi shakes his head. “On that note, want to go get some dinner?”

The blond raises an eyebrow. “As a date? Tonight?”

“As a date.” Ziyi confirms."Tonight."

A shy smile appears on Xukun’s face and Ziyi feels all of his insides melt.

“Since you asked, you’re paying and because you clearly make way more than I do.” Xukun says, the shy smile turning into a lopsided smirk.

Ziyi laughs. “Of course.”

“Press the button so the elevator can get moving. We’ve been in here for, like, five minutes.”

“Want to get away from me so soon?” Ziyi pouts but presses the button to the garage.

The elevator starts again.

“Something tells me we’ll be spending a lot of time together from now on.” Xukun says smiling, and Ziyi is sure he’s never going to get tired of being on the receiving end of that smile.

Ziyi beams and takes a small step towards Xukun, their shoulders and hips now touching.

He couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> the ending was terrible lmao anyways
> 
> every and all comments are welcome!
> 
> thanks for reading :)


End file.
